


Colored Scars

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Not even a little fluff, Tattooshop!Sherlock, im not sorry, insane!john, johnlock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew this would happen. <br/>He knew she would leave and he knew he shouldn't of let her tattoo him.<br/>Now she was gone and John was stuck with this ink he hated oh so dearly.<br/>Sherlock was there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colored Scars

John hated them.

They all reminded him of a time that was packed with excitement and love for one girl.

Sadly it was one sided. The first time he pretended it didn't happen.

He didn't see his fiance in bed with his best friend. It wasn't real!

The second time he wasn't so lucky. "Y'know if you're going to have an affair you should at least  _try_ and hide it. I mean come on Mary! You know what time I come home!" His a fore mentioned fiance jumped up covering her body and tensed at the sight of the maniac smile on Johns face. 

"I tried and let you have it, I tried and let you keep on going but if you're going to be this blatant then I'm afraid you'll have to leave." His eyes held an innocent and dangerous look that his grin mimicked. "Your stuff better be gone by tomorrow. Now. Finish up your romp before I hurl." John slammed the door but not before laughing an insane laugh that left Mary shrieking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock had always adored tattoos. The way they showed what a person was like without you even having to say a word. But what He loved most about them was that they were permanent. There was a risk in each color he put down. 

So that's why, when a certain John Watson came in asking for some laser removal he was less than happy to do it.

"Why get tatted if you're going to get it taken off?" He bluntly asked. 23 years old, Recently broken up, Bisexual. (Hm...Sherlock would have to look at that later.) But there was something off about him. Sherlock deduced almost everything about him, so why did he still feel strange around this man? An uneasing feeling settling over the shop. 

 

"My fiance tattooed me and just yesterday I found her in bed with my best friend. I need it OFF." 

That's what it was. 

 


End file.
